Championship Wrestling Federation 1999-2017
Buffalo, NY | location = All over the USA | music = | founders = John T and Ace | shows = Wednesday Night Glory | ceo = Drew Carrig | parent = | formerly = Supreme Championship Wrestling Federation 1999 | website = http://cwf-wrestling.com }} The Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF) is an e-fed that was started on July 26, 1999 by John T of Sportsaddict.com and his friend Ace. It was the former official e-fed of ProWrestlingDaily.com. Currently the CWF is coming back from a three year hiatus to celebrate its 10 year anniversary. The revival lasted until 2017 when the promotion decided after 18 years it was time to move on. History It is the story of many committed e-fedders, the lack of well run and well written e-feds. Back in the summer of 1999, two men went through this very same issue. They felt e-mail e-feds weren’t the way to go and most e-feds didn’t put enough depth into their e-feds. These two men wanted the e-fed to be different and the CWF was born. The very first show took place on August 1st, 1999 and went off better than expected but directly after that first show, problems ensued. The original creators, Ace and John T. began a power struggle with John T. being the owner and Ace being the commissioner. John T wasn’t around and did not give the dedication that he should have. Added to the fact that they decided to use a simulator to judge results directly after the first show did not help matters as the very first CWF World Champion, William Speare made a fine showing en route to winning the championship but immediately left after winning it. The problem with this was, since they were using a simulator for the results, William Speare kept winning his matches and retaining the belt. Ace knew something needed to be done but without John T backing him up and not using the simulator to take the title off of Speare, they knew they were in trouble. After much arguing, the CWF closed as John T decided to close up the website and boards. Although many of the original 32 member roster had left, there were those that were still dedicated to making the CWF work. One of those men was fellow creator, Ace. Ace re-opened the CWF immediately with a new website (that still can be viewed today at cwfantasy.tripod.com) and taking those loyal to making the CWF work. This new CWF immediately had success and became the official e-fed of Pro Wrestling Daily. Pro Wrestling Daily at this time was one of the premiere “dirt-sheet” websites internet wrestling fans saw the CWF and immediately joined. Under Ace, the CWF was met with its first “golden-age.” The roster was stacked with guys like Rueffio, Smack Daddy, Sebastian, Bob Decot, Sonic, and the list could go on and on. What made the CWF so special at this time was most Roleplay’s were very direct in their deliver. Roleplay’s were usually just an interviewer and a wrestler talking about an upcoming match. In the CWF however, the guys that came and made their homes expanded upon this and created story’s and in a sense, mini-series’ about their wrestlers. It was both excellent to read but also more difficult for new guys who were unfamiliar with the style to fit in. This eventually became a major problem with the CWF. To try and combat this, Ace created the CWF2 and CWF3 to allow guys to hone their skills more towards the CWF style but also because there was such an increase in new talent, the CWF could not handle them all. The CWF2 was originally run by Rueffio, a multiple-time World Champion and the CWF3 by Aristotle Wilde. Eventually Ace’s real life(mainly wife and children) took precedence over the CWF and he was forced to relinquish his role as President to Rueffio. Rueffio had experience as CWF2 owner but his role in the original CWF was more of delegating powers to friends and staying on as a figurehead. CWF2 ownership went to Ben Stevens, a man whose importance in CWF history will be discussed later on. The CWF3 closed up and its roster was divided among the CWF and CWF2. As for the CWF, Sebastian under the alias Commissioner Reynolds and Maniac Cop as Lt. Commissioner King ran the day to day operations. This was short lived and the ownership changed more times than the CWF had shows. Eventually top CWF star and backstage power The Smack Daddy, Steven Smithson took over. At first it was quietly to avoid backlash from the workers so Rueffio remained the figurehead President and the CWF entered another “golden-age” with The Smack Daddy, Klaus Steinmen, Diablo and the returning Sebastian taking the reigns as top stars along with a loaded mid-card with Bald Barber, Sephiroth, Talisen, Jeckel and John Miller. Things were going real smooth for the CWF but it quickly became apparent there were too many “hands in the pot” so to speak. While Smack Daddy had innovative ideas, like Rueffio he delegated powers to various hands. Unlike the time of Rueffio though, these hands expected more in return. Many of the guys became disgruntled with the order. One of the guys was CWF2 Owner Ben Stevens. He was tired of the CWF2 being considered inferior despite in his mind having better roleplayers. Eventually Ben worked out a secret withdrawal of talent and created the ICWA, stealing everyone from the CWF2 and several CWF stars. A war immediately began with inter-promotional matches taking place but it was clear from the beginning there were few truly loyal to the new ICWA. The end result after a nearly year-long war was the ICWA closing and the ICWA World Championship becoming a CWF mainstay until 2002. Things were good in the CWF for the time being. All was quiet within the ranks and shows were highly regarded as being some of the best ever. A freak incident occurred and the CWF was immediately left in shambles. Smack Daddy lost his internet and in one swoop, the CWF lost both its owner and top roleplayer. Although Smack delegated many roles to other people, he still had final say in all matters. Without him, those that had backstage roles were unsure what to do. It was eventually decided that two men would share joint power for the time being, Azazel and Jeckel. After several months, Smack returned to announce he was leaving the CWF and gave joint ownership to Azazel and Jeckel. Azazel having no interest in becoming the long term owner of the CWF, relinquished his role completely to Jeckel. Before Smack left though, he was defeated by Jeckel, who now went by his real name Drew Carrig in an electrified cage match. The Smack Daddy would later create the CWO, which would become a rival promotion to the CWF. Drew made himself the World Champion not for a long term plan. He did this because many of the guys loyal to Smack Daddy and those who knew they would get a reasonable push by him left. He was unsure who else would leave so he needed to put the belt on somebody he could rely on. These people were really only himself and multiple-time CWF World Champion, Diablo. As the CWF was rebuilding, knowing that Smack Daddy was gone several former talents from both the CWF and CWF2 started trickling in along with new talents. Drew after running the CWF for about a year became burned out of ideas on top of having a lack of time due to training to be a real life professional wrestler and entering college so he gave it to the one man he felt would treat the CWF as it should be and the man that gave him his first ever World Title run, Ben Stevens. The CWF entered another “golden-age” under Ben Stevens with Mike Manson, Jeckel, Travis Smith and the returning tag team division with the ingenious Atlas and Apollo Tag Team Titles. The CWF had more stars on its roster than ever before. Many first time innovations were used in the CWF including a money system. It was a lot for one man to take on and as par with the other CWF owners, Stevens became burned out and became busy with real life and the CWF once again came into the hands of Drew Carrig by way of Travis Smith. As one “golden-age” ended, another began but it was short lived. After a year, Drew realized he had the time nor the patience to stay involved with the CWF. Plus with internal bickering he left the CWF to Matt Thornhill and Trent Bradley. The CWF at this time had great initial success but not much is known or remembered by this time period. After about six months, the CWF was given to Ronnie McNeil. Ronnie, who originally joined the CWF as a part time venture to help his friend Drew Carrig from the NeWA, never ran a show despite repeated attempts to restart the tradition. In October 2006, the CWF closed for the final time. At least this was thought until now. For the 10th anniversary, Drew Carrig wanted to do something special. Now a college graduate with time on his hands, he felt the time was right to attempt a comeback, a celebration of sorts. Other attempts were tried before but never with any results. Now with a roster full of old friends, the hope is that the new “golden-age” will return and for the 10th year celebration, a new height will be reached for the rich history of the CWF. The CWF became a promotion of ideas and a more traditional style of booking. Long gone were the Circus Death Matches and the Electrified Cage matches. Also Roleplaying was no longer the major focal point. Characters became the major selling point. Drew Carrig established, much like Vince McMahon would in real life, "pitch me an character and an idea and let's see where this goes." So many of the old stalwarts knowing they did not need to commit hours and hours of time returned with new ideas and new characters. The CWF became less of an e-fed and more the brain child of Drew Carrig. His vision was that as long as the inner circle is entertained then the "new" CWF would be a success. The guys who roleplayed as Matt Thornhill, Smack Daddy, Steven Steele, and Diablo now didn't just have one guy but several and like waiting for the newest episode of Monday Night Raw, would be ready for Glory to drop and see what happened. During this period, Drew changed his character name to Drew Jeckel and through a several month long story line introduced a son, Matt. The story was Matt at 19 became a wrestler under the name Matty G, teaming with his partner to form Rock Steady. Through this Matty G became one half of the CWF World Tag Team Champions. Eventually it would be revealed Matty G was actually Matt Jeckel, a son Drew never knew he had. Drew Jeckel during this time reached out to several old CWF roleplayers to ask to use their old characters likenesses including Aristotle Wilde and Smack Daddy. Both agreed and were rewarded with World Title runs. The apex of the revival came with Smack Daddy winning his fourth World Championship with the revival of SiN which was a major stable in the 2000-2001 years. The idea was a group of wrestlers showed up each bearing the names of the seven deadly sins with the exception of the leader known as "the father of sin." Under the masks they terrorized the CWF for close to eight months culminating in "Envy" winning the John Miller Blessed Hellride Trophy to earn a World title shot. Envy gave his title shot up to his "father" but in the storyline Roger Monroe, promoted from lead announcer to President, said that he would not allow a mystery man to receive a title shot. The father unmasked himself to be The Smack Daddy and Envy revealed himself to be Javier Moreno, another Steve Smithson creation. Things quieted down after this storyline and by 2015, the CWF was running monthly as opposed to bi-weekly which it had done from 2010 to 2015. The CWF only ran four shows in 2016 but Drew never really committed to closing until the end of 2016. In 2017, Drew Carrig was offered into a real wrestling promotion to take over as head booker and producer. He felt that the CWF had truly ran its course and this time it could be given a proper ending. He had decided he wanted to build to a final event headlined by Drew Jeckel and Matt Jeckel versus Steven Steele and Steven's introduced nephew Noah. The story line was to culminate at the final Electromania however needed to run the day to day operations of an actual wrestling promotion with a full time job was quite the task so Drew decided to hot shot everything into one final show. It took place in August 6 2017 and was named Wrestleversary. Matt and Drew defeated Noah and Steven Steele in the main event and Corey Maverick defeated Nero Strange to become the final CWF World Heavyweight Champion. Shows This includes both past shows as well as current. This list is not complete but does include the most important ones: *CWF Explosion (1999-2003) *CWF Blast (2000-2003) *CWF Glory(2003-2014) *CWF Epic(2003) *CWF Contention(2003-2004) *CWF Rebound(2005-2006) *CWF Immortal(2014-2016) CWF pay-per-views have included: *Electromania(2000-2007; 2010-2016) *Haunted Skies(2001-2006; 2010-2016) *Hardcore Warfare(2001-2006) *Crowning Glory(2010) *Heart of the Matter(2002-2003) *Critical Mass(2001-2003) *Summer Sizzler - Formerly an ICWA Show(2002)(2010-2015) *Wrestleversary (2016-2017; replaced Summer Sizzler. Took place in conjunction with the August anniversary) * Bushido (2003-2005; took place in Japan) *Christmas Chaos(2005- 2006; 2010-2016) CWF Tournaments: *Woods Millennium Cup (2000-2006) *Woods, Millennium, Fury Cup (2010-2016) *John Miller Blessed Hellride Tournament (2012-2016) Title History There are only two active CWF titles at the present time, the CWF World and CWF PRO. CWF World Heavyweight Championship *Exact dates might be different from the dates on record. Actual records of the CWF from this time period are considered lost forever. CWF PRO Championship Hall of Fame Class of 2003 *Drew Carrig - 4x CWF World Heavyweight Champion, ICWA World Champion, CWF PRO Champion, 2x CWF International Champion, 9x CWF Hardcore Champion *Smack Daddy - CWF World Heavyweight Champion, 2x CWF World Tag Team Champion, CWF TV Tag Team Champion, CWF TV Champion, CWF Stable Champion, CWF Hardcore Champion *Klaus Steinmen - CWF World Heavyweight Champion, CWF Hardcore Champion, 2x CWF TV Champion *Diablo - 5x CWF World Heavyweight Champion, 2x CWF Hardcore Champion, CWF TV Champion, CWF Stable Champion, CWF Tag Team Champion *Oscar Fury - In Memoriam *David Woods - In Memoriam CWF EurAsia Champion, Only CWF Booker in history *Millenium - In Memoriam 2x CWF Tag Team Champions Class of 2004 *'The ShowStoppa' Sebastian - CWF World Heavyweight Champion, 2x CWF EurAsia Champion, 2x CWF TV Champion, CWF HardCore Champion, CWF World Tag Team Champion, CWF TV Tag Champion, CWF Stable Champion *Brandon Sinclair/Adam Azure - CWF "Universal" Champion, unified CWF/ICWA World Heavyweight Championships, CWF Tag Team Champion *Ben Stevens - CWF2 Owner, ICWA Owner, CWF Owner *Rueffio - 3x CWF World Heavyweight Champion, CWF TV Champion, CWF Tag Team Champion, CWF Hardcore Champion, CWF President *Aristotle Wilde - CWF3 Owner, CWF Tag Team Champion *Mike Manson - CWF World Heavyweight Champion, CWF International Champion, CWF Hardcore Champion Class of 2005 *Ace - CWF Co-Founder *Bob Decot - 3x CWF World Heavyweight Champion, 2x CWF TV Champion, 2x CWF Tag Team Champion, CWF Hardcore Champion *Magic - CWF World Heavyweight Champion *Rage Revere - CWF World Heavyweight Champion, 2x CWF TV Champion, CWF Hardcore Champion *Sonic - 3x CWF Hardcore Champion *"The Natural Wonder" Shane Jackson - 2x ICWA World Champion, CWF World Heavyweight Champion, CWF Tag Team Champion, 2x CWF PRO Champion Class of 2006 *Jacob Star - 2x CWF World Champion *John Miller - 10x CWF World Tag Team Champion, CWF World Heavyweight Champion, CWF Hardcore Champion, CWF TV Champion, ICWA World Champion *Pillars of Eternity - 4x CWF World Tag Team Champion *Rated R - 10x CWF World Tag Team Champion Staff *Drew Carrig (CWF Owner) *TJ Raven (Webmaster) *Roger Monroe (Commentator) *Grant Henley (Commentator) *Jennifer Corley (Interviewer) External links * Website Category:E-Fed Category:E-Wrestling